The Seeker
by TheFusion
Summary: A boy moves into Elwood City, and it seems that he has something to do with Arthur. Many weird things come in the way for Arthur and his friends, will it become a major impact? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Author's Note: ****Hello, I am back from a long break of doing schoolwork and such. For those who don't know me, I am TheFusion, how's it going? Anyways, I decided to make a new Arthur story entitled 'The Seeker'. I am putting this story in the Arthur section, only because I think the characters in the show are perfect for this story. As for those who are wondering about "Arthur Crushed Again", I actually going to make this story the prequel to it, because I have some stuff later in this story have something to do with ACA. So, here's the first chapter, enjoy!**

The Seeker

Chapter 1: Prologue

One day, boy walking along a park in a cloudy, but beautiful day. While skipping on the dusty sidewalk, he encounters Eternal Gardens, the most wonderful garden on this world. Speaking of "worlds", this boy lives in a world different from ours. He lives a world where it's always perfect. He lives in a perfect world where all unique creatures and gods exist, but with only a limit of emotions. The boy decides to enter the garden, just to smell the exotic plants there. While running through fields of pink, purple, orange, flowers he is face upon a girl sitting down picking pink carnations. She was not one ordinary girl, but a real special girl, The Goddess of The Clouds. Her beauty locks into his soul. Her shiny brown eyes glisten and shimmer like the sun reflecting on water. It is the spirit for this boy to touch her. Since the boy could not resist her. But the girl is simply too perfect, that it is an a forbidden to be touch. There for a curse will be conjured, making the land around him to be preposterous, and brutal. Yet the boy was madly in love, even though this world is forbidden for great power of Love, only "like" is in the presence. The boy didn't care any less of that; he came closer to her. The girl was still, since she was a goddess of the cloud in this world. He moves his lips closer to hers. The feeling in his body went warmer. Finally their lips united and the love bonded inside both of them. But it was a sin in this world that was just broke. Suddenly, the grey but beautiful skies turned into a purplish-black, all the luxurious flowers and the grass began to welt and die and tree shrivel up into an absolute horror. With this, the beautiful girl was swept away like dust, probably sending her up into the clouds. Then a vortex appeared, sucking the boy inside. The vortex sent him up to the clouds to the House of the Legendary. As he stood on glimmering fluff of cloud took a huge gulped, he knew he did the wrong thing, and his Father will be angry. With bravery he walked up the steps and enters inside in the courthouse, to face upon a group of tall people.

There sitting behind podium were the tall and brave Legend. It consists of 14 justices, 6 male humans, and 6 female humans. Two are creature, one a male bison, one a female griffon. They were all about 8 feet tall. All of them had frowns on their face. And their faced in front of the boy was the girl; her head was down, as if she was disappointed. The lead legends, a male, walk closer to him. He was both sad and furious.

"What have you done?" He said.

The boy put his head down, hesitating. Moments later, he looks up at the leader. "Something terribly wrong" he said frightened. His face began to get pale.

"You have," the leader said, 'It is forbidden to kiss the goddess, Karina, she is immortal, and love is a sin."

"I know," The boy said, "but I was madly in love with her."

"And how? No one here can ever love," The leader asked.

"Me and my father," The boy explained. "Are mortals, so we have all the emotions, and not just some?"

"Yes, I understand," The leader said, "But since you have destroyed a part of this world, you would receive a punishment. Have the legends decided yet?"

It was then silence, as the leader waited upon the other Legends to decide the boy's punishment. "We have now, our legend." A female justice said. She was the most beautiful of all the other female legends. The 13 stood up from behind their podiums.

"We the legends have sentences the boy, along with his father 9-months of no-trespassing our world. He and his father will have to live in another unique world, for those remaining months. If you have ever trespass our world, during you sentence, you and your Father will be sent to life of Forever Darkness. The same goes for touching Karina. We will select your destination later on." The beautiful female legend sat down, along with the other legends.

"Along with that, you will be selected for a quest as well," the leader said with a smile. "I am selecting to find the person, in the selected destination, to be our next Seeker."

"I have to find the next Seeker?" The boy said, puzzled.

"Yes, the Seeker. It's a very important job. We will explain what it means later on." The leader said, "But for now you are dismissed."

The lead legend got behind his podium. He then banged his gavel on the top of it. By the gavel, it sends the boy in front of his house. _Hmm, this sentence it not as bad as I thought, _the boy thought, _but how will Father feel about this?_

"Umm, Father?" The boy was safely inside his home. He was at his Father's study; his father was sitting on his chair, facing backwards to his son.

"Yes, I know. You have kissed a goddess. And for that we are sentenced to live in another world, and you have to recruit someone, the Seeker."

The boy didn't say anything, since he was obedient. "Father, forgive me," He finally said to him.

"I already had" Father explained, "Remember son, forgiveness is the key for non-guilt."

The next day there was a knock on the door. Father requested the boy to answer it. The boy quickly walks to door and opens it. There stood two tall guards, they both have thick, scruffy moustaches, and both are dressed with fancy clothing. "We will be taking you way to your destination." One of the guards said.

"Father," The boy called, "They're here to take us to our sentenced."

Once Father came, the guards escorted them to the Nynex Center. The Nynex Center is a secret place where scientists create portals to different parallel universes. The guards lead them a portal codenamed: "Anthropomorphic PU-2197." The second guard taps a security code on the number pad. The portal slowly opened, revealing a spiral swirl of a pinkish-purple.

"The scientists had said that the Seeker is located in this world," The second guard told the two, "And this world will be your sentence as well."

"Once you're there, you must go to a house that's named as 'school'," The first guard told the boy, "A shelter to live will be at presence. Now I am telling you boy, you must be on your best behavior during sentence."

The boy and his Father both nodded in agreement. Obedience is an important law in his world.

"You may now enter," The second guard instructed them.

Father started to walk into the portal; he noticed he son was hesitating a bit. "Come along, Theo." Father said.

The boy caught up with his father. As they both enter in inside, it automatically closes, sending them to a world that they never saw before.

**Author's Note: ****Now that you have read the prolouge, please review! I appreciate it! I just want to have at least a few reviews to post the next chapter. But, if not I will post it anyways :P**


	2. Chapter 2: The House

**A/N: Sorry for such a long hiatus for this story. It's mainly because of school that I completely forgot about this story. But at last, here is Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2:

Back at Elwood City, it was December. The bitter snow was breezing everywhere, while the joyful holiday of Christmas was coming. The eight-year-old aardvark Arthur Read was walking on the snow-covered sidewalk after a hasty day at school. Mr. Ratburn gave him another 5-page essay on the history of Christmas today. He was tired of course, but going home and taking a rest in bed, thrilled Arthur by a mile. Finally Arthur reaches to the front gate of his house, came to his porch and knocked on the door with his teeth shattering. Then the door opened, revealing Arthur's smiling mother.

"You must be shivering," His mother said, "Come in, I made hot chocolate!"

Arthur whose was really excited, took off his winter gear and hung them on the coat rack, he came to the kitchen where he sat down to drink his warm hot chocolate with marshmallows, made especially from his mother. Arthur blew the hot steam of the drink to cool it off. And slowly his lips and the rim of the mug meet, and sip the chocolate delight.

"This is delicious, mom!" Arthur said, gladly.

"I glad you like it," His mother cheerfully said, "Made it with love and care!"

When he was done with drinking his hot cocoa, Arthur went upstairs to read the latest issue of _Bionic Bunny_ that he purchased yesterday. As he enter his room, he his yellow furred friend Pal, wagging his tail, happy to see him. It would be quiet for an hour, since D.W. is still at preschool. As minutes past Arthur was in his relax zone, already on page 65 on his comic book. It would be that, way until he heard a knock on the front door from downstairs. He bothered to know who it was.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Read came to answer the door. When she opened slowly, it was no other than Arthur's moose friend George Lundgren.

"H-hi, is Arthur hear?" George said quivering; he could be either that nervous or just cold.

'Yeah, he's upstairs in his room, you should go up there yourself, and you must be really cold." Mrs. Read allows George to enter in, and he thanks her as he went up the step to Arthur's bedroom.

Arthur was still reading, until he noticed the door swung opened, revealing the moose kid. He was shaking extremely, and trembles as he began to speak.

"Arthur, c-come outside, t-there something weird I have to show you at the T-T-Tibble house!" George spoke, so nervously.

"Wait George, what about the Tibble house?" Arthur asked curiously.

"A-a-a house appeared and-and-d."

"And what..?"

"Oh, let me just show you it!" George said; hoping that will cure his worries. "And you should bring your mom with you; the police might come any second."

Arthur was dazedly confused of what's going on. But, he decided to go with George anyway. He quickly put on his coat as George explained the eerie thing happening at the Tibble's house to Mrs. Read. Soon, all three of them got into Mrs. Read's car, and drove a block to Ms. Tibble's house. "You must be really cold walking this way from there to our house," Ms. Read said to George. As soon, as the car arrived to the Tibble's home, there already a crowd of people, all from the neighborhood looking at a disaster in front of their eyes. From the car window, he saw Arthur's other friends, including Buster Baxter, Binky Barnes. As all three of them exit the car, their saw house that was different from the Tibble's house. It was in an indigo color, and it had to be at least five stories tall.

As the three pushed into the crowd consisting a hundred of people, they the true reason the houses' new look. Underneath the indigo homestead was the mess and debris of the Tibble's home. It was completely crush by the strange new one. Then Mrs. Read saw Ms. Tibble and her two grandsons Timmy and Tommy Tibble, mourning at their destroyed house. Mrs. Read came to them to try to comfort them. George and Arthur stood there and watch in horror of the Tibble's home crushed by a new one. The aardvark almost cried of the fact of someone losing their home to a strange disaster. Arthur figured that somebody has to leave there, since there was also a car in the driveway, Ms. Tibble's car was parked at the curve. While still staring the scene, his friend Buster Baxter came to the two.

"Arthur!" Buster said running close to Arthur, happy to see him. "Do you believe what happened?"

"No I think I don't," Arthur replied. "It doesn't seem very real at all."

"It is real, man" Buster said, "People are saying that the house just appeared in the sky, and _SPLAT! _It completely went on top of the Tibble's home and devoured it!"

"It's just weird to me, Buster," Arthur told him, "Though I wonder who lives inside that indigo house…"

Just before Buster could say his speech, siren blew out to the crowd. People look around to see what the sound was coming from, and then they saw a navy blue van with red and blue driving towards the scene. But, it wasn't the police; it was an elite SWAT unit. The van park right near Mrs. Read car, and a SWAT team jumped out the van, armed with weapon. They pushed aside many folks from the crowd, and all nine of them stood in front of the strange house. Arthur, Buster, and George stood a few feet away from them.

"Hot damn!" said one of the men who were supposedly the leader of this unit, "Looks like we have a crushed house incident, let's go head inside, gentlemen!" The group did as they told, and they approached to the front porch, having to climb the debris of the Tibble's home. But before they could have break into the house, the front door opened, revealing what appears to be a boy, but his species is so unique that he look like an alien to the squad. The men loaded up their weapon and aimed it at the mysterious boy. Though, he didn't get scare or hesitated, he just stared at him blankly, until he finally spoke of something.

"Hello there, my name is Theo." The boy told them.

**Up next: Chapter 3 - The Odd Boy**


End file.
